David Warner
"I'm not here to carry on The Beast's plan for human extinction, I'm here for my own reasons!"-David Warner. David Warner is a higher-level Corrupted and a member of the "Special Children." David was a millitary sergeant that served in U.S. Armed Forces. He was K.I.A during the Empire City Outbreak, until The Beast Herself visited his corpse and "rebirthed" him. After the downfall of The Beast, David rebelled against his "Brothers and Sisters" to save the human race. He is now working as an agent of The 88's. Story Powers and Abilities Even though David was not the leader of the "Special Children", his abilities greatly surpassed his "siblings". David had the unique ability to absorb people and other Corrupted, making David Warner the most powerful Corrupted anyone's ever faced. Here is a list of his abilities: 'Mutated Physiology- '''David Warner is a higher-level type of Corrupted. David can undergo mutations to recieve heightened abilities. His powers included: *'Enhancing Mutation- 'David can undergo mutations that can either granted him abiities or enhanced his existing ones. **'Superhuman Strength-''' David is superhumanly stronger than a normal human. He was able to lift up to 2000 lbs with little effort. He can pick up and throw a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. **'Superhuman Speed-' David could accelerate his movements. He could move up to speeds at approx. 400mph. To the human eye, it looks like David had teleported across great distances. **'Superhuman Dexterity, Stamina, and Immunity- '''David is incredibly nimble and can move across very steep surfaces with little effort. He produces less fatigue toxins than regular human. Making him able to run, jump, and fight without exerting himself. Jack is also immune to most diseases and toxins than a regular human. **'Superhuman Senses- 'David has the ability to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel more accuratly than a average human. **'Superhuman Reflexes- 'David's relflexes are drastically enhanced. He can dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and manuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantanously to what others take more time to react. **'Superhuman Jump- 'David can reach tall distances by simply jumping. He can run across one building and jump effortlessly to the other. He can also land very hard, making a vibration. '''Mutation Inducement- '''David could induce mutations in himself or other living beings by altering them genetically. *'Reactive Adaptation- 'David can instantly develop powers and/or skills in response to immediate threats. *'Natural Weaponry- 'David's body posseses natural weapons (claws, fangs, beaks, clubbed tails, etc.) and he knows how use these weapons. '''Shapeshifting- '''David Warner has the ability to shapeshift his form, transforming and reshaping down to the genetic structure. He can empsonate others or enhance his body to combat, either by turning into an animals, monsters, or making his body stronger, his powers include: *'Mutative Regeneration- '''David has the ability to mutatively regenerate himself after taking damage, he can also heal others too. '''Military Sargeant- '''When David Warner turned eighteen, he enlisted in the army. Due to this upbringing, David possesses extensive training and knowledge as a military sargeant. '''Weapons Master- '''Though martial arts training under Moya Jones, David Warner has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. '''Genius-Level Intellect- '''Through training under Moya Jones, David Warner has become a brilliant military strategist. '''Multi-lingual- '''Through training under Moya Jones, David Warner is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. Category:Characters